Rebound
by Skovko
Summary: Roman's not gonna let Randy win. Not with the promo Randy cut before the match, telling the world what he is planning on doing after beating Roman. Randy's girlfriend Isabella doesn't deserve to be put on the spot like that. Not with the things she told Roman the week before and especially not when Roman is in love with her.


"Here is your winner: Roman Reigns!"

He sat up on his knees with a smile on his face. He looked down at the green eyed woman with the beige blonde hair. Isabella. She stood up and took off the headset. She had no idea how to look in that moment.

Roman had defeated her boyfriend Randy.

The camera zoomed in on her, expecting her to be angry or sad. Randy had given an interview just before going into this match. On live tv he had announced to the world that he was gonna propose to her after he'd won.

And that alone was reason enough for Roman to fight extra hard to keep Randy down.

Randy didn't deserve Isabella. If Randy truly loved her, which Roman seriously doubted, then he would propose no matter what. There was no way Roman would be the reason why Randy proposed. On live tv. And she would be forced to answer. And he knew she didn't want to say yes. Not really. Not after what she had confessed to Roman a week ago while she was dead drunk.

 _"I wish I had met you first, Roman. I wish you were my man."_

What does one response to that? "Me too" didn't quite seem to cover it but that was the only answer he had. He waited until next day, wanting her sober, and told her. She had laughed in his face, saying she didn't remember anything from the night before. He could tell she was lying. Her green eyes couldn't meet his. And now she stood there, staring directly into them, not knowing what to say or what to do. As if she was waiting for him to do something.

He winked. He fucking winked at her and smirked before rolling out of the ring and walking up the ramp.

The cameras now focused on Randy as he spat in the ring and mumbled cursewords. He was sure he could take Roman. He had bragged about it to everyone. He felt embarrassed and he too had seen the wink. Roman had fucking humiliated him with that wink and Isabella hadn't done anything. She just stood there.

"Fucking bitch!" He muttered.

He rolled out of the ring, still holding a hand over his stomach and ribs after the bonecrushing spear he had been taken down by. Those spears hurt like a motherfucker.

"This is your fault!" He raised his voice.  
"Excuse me?" She asked.  
"This is your fault!" He repeated. "And I'm fucking done with you. I can't believe I was about to ask you to marry me. Fucking bitch!"

He stared her down, expecting her to put up a fight so he could say a whole lot more nasty words. He wanted her to beg, cry and grovel at his feet. Then he would tell the world next week that he had forgiven her and taken her back as if he was some sort of fucking samaritan. She knew him too well so instead she took the high road. She simply walked past him and up the ramp.

Randy Orton could kiss her ass.

She didn't look back once. She continued walking through gorilla and out in the hallway. People looked at her. Everyone had heard Randy's interview before the match and what he had said after the match. Some of them looked like they felt sorry for her.

"Isabella, a word?" Charly stopped her.  
"What?" Isabella barked.  
"What just happened out there?" Charly asked.

A smirking Roman stepped into view and surprised both women. He placed his arm around Isabella's shoulders while leaning in closer to the microphone.

"What happened was that Randy just became single," he giggled a bit. "And I'll be Isabella's rebound. Ain't that right, baby girl?"  
"Yeah, that's right," Isabella rolled with it. "I found myself a real man."

They walked out of camera shot, both of them grinning at each other. It felt good to get the last laugh over Randy. They could hear him throwing a tantrum inside the arena. The interview had been played on the titantron. Roman looked at her again. Her words from last week still rung inside his head. She wished he was her man.

This was it. He wasn't taking no for an answer. She was going back to the hotel and spend the night with him.

"Let me get my stuff before he comes running to break my neck," he said. "And you're coming with me too. Do you have everything?"  
"Yes, all my things are back at the hotel," she said.  
"Good. Go wait in the parking lot. I'll be there in two minutes," he said.

He drove them back to the hotel and asked for her room number. She gave it without hesitation. He watched as she quickly packed her suitcase and then they went to his room. Randy really was single. He was about to find out when he made it back too.

"I need a shower," Roman pulled his vest off back in his room. "Phew, I stink."  
"Do you want me to find a movie or maybe order room service?" She asked.  
"No, you're coming with me," he said.  
"Say what?" She asked.

He wrapped his arms around her and started backing her towards the bathroom.

"I said you're coming with me," he said. "I'm your rebound."  
"You can't be serious," she said.  
"I'm dead serious. I'm your rebound tonight, your date tomorrow and hopefully your official boyfriend in a week or two. Whenever you wanna let the world know," he said.  
"I thought you were kidding," she said.  
"Are you still gonna deny remembering what you told me last week?" He asked.  
"No," she started smiling. "I wish I had met you first."  
"And?" He asked.  
"I wish you were my man," she said.  
"Interesting," he started grinning.

He leaned down and kissed her while his fingers worked on the button and zipper of her jeans. He broke the kiss to crouch down. He got her out of her laced booties before pulling both jeans and panties off her.

"Mmm," he hummed lowly.

He got back up and pulled the girly tee over her head before freeing her of her bra too. He smirked and nodded in satisfaction at her naked body.

"Perfect," he said. "Will you be a darling and start the shower?"

While she waited for the water to hit the right temperature, she watched as he got out of the rest of his ring gear. His dick was already hard and she couldn't help but look at it.

"See something you like?" He wrapped a hand around it.  
"Very much," she looked up in his eyes. "Don't tell me it's a 'you can look but you can't touch' type of deal because I'm gonna be very disappointed then."  
"I'm not a Bella twin," he laughed.

He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her under the water while kissing her. 30 seconds later he pushed her up against the tiles while his hand found its way between her legs. She moaned into the kiss as he ran two of his fingers down between her folds and pushed them into her pussy while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

He was gonna make her fall apart the best way he knew how.

"God!" She moaned.  
"Enjoy it, baby girl," he kissed her neck. "You're so fucking sexy."

Her hand found his dick, stroking him at the same pace as his fingers worked inside her. After two minutes she let go and moved her hands to his upper arms, digging her fingertips into them while crying out in pleasure.

"So fucking sexy," he said.

He pulled his fingers out of her and spun her around. She placed her hands on the tiles and stuck out her ass. He grabbed her hips, bent his knees and pushed up inside her, not giving her any chance to adjust before starting with wild and fast thrusts.

"Fuck!" She moaned. "Fuck me!"  
"That's all I'm doing," he slapped her ass.  
"God! Roman!" She moaned.  
"Keep screaming, baby girl," he egged her on. "I want you to cum again. I'm not gonna stop until you fucking cum again."

He kept his promise. He kept fucking her wild and fast for minutes until she started screaming again. Her nails ran down the tiles, not able to grab anything on the smooth surface. He kept thrusting through her orgasm, releasing himself inside her while doing so. He pulled out of her, spun her around fast, claimed her lips in a heated kiss while pushing her back up against the tiles.

Finally fucking his.

 **A/N:**  
 **Winking Roman scene is taken from Fastlane 2016 after he beat Brock and Dean to become no 1 contender. That was how I was picturing him for this story right after he beat Randy.**


End file.
